Edificios Nevados
by Arkadhia
Summary: La observó abrumado por los sentimientos más oscuros, aquellos ojos que llegaron a ser tan expresivos para él se tornaron vacíos. “¿Tienes miedo?” preguntó, “No” mintió él, y luego sólo el olvido, abriéndose camino a través de la espada blanca.


**Sumary:** La observó abrumado por los sentimientos más oscuros, aquellos ojos que llegaron a ser tan expresivos para él se tornaron vacíos. "¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó, "No" mintió él, y luego sólo el olvido, abriéndose camino a través de la espada blanca.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mio, le pertenece pura y enteramente a Tite Kubo-sama.

"**Edificios nevados"**

**Prólogo**

No podía. En sus manos la espada temblaba descontroladamente. Perdió la noción de todo; solo podía escuchar aquella voz. Lo odiaba, a él, a su voz, su maldita voz.

—_Basta_ –se recriminó mentalmente. Sólo deseaba acabar allí mismo, se despreciaba. Se odiaba a sí misma y lo odiaba a él.- Maldición... tu me hiciste débil –susurró.

—¡¡MALDITA SEA RUKIA!! ¡¿POR QUE HACES ÉSTO?! -el aire fue rasgado por el grito iracundo del joven shinigami.

Lo observaba desde arriba, casi fundiéndose con el oscuro cielo sobre sus cabezas. Él allí, hincado sobre su rodilla, apenas sostenido por su zanpakutō, bajo las batientes gotas de lluvia.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

—¡¡CONTESTA!! –en vano intentó incorporarse, lenta e irremediablemente su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas. – RUK...

Los silbantes estertores se adueñaron de su pecho, cada vez más profusos, respirar se volvió un martirio. Cayó pesadamente sobre el pavimento frío. ¿Frío? fríos eran los ojos de la muchacha que se mantenía elevada en el aire, casi encima suyo.

Su rostro besaba el suelo, apretó sus puños con furia y cerró sus ojos lleno de incertidumbre.

¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué?

_Rukia..._

Colmado de dolor irguió su cabeza y observó una vez más la escena que lo rodeaba.

A varios metros de distancia yacía Inoue, su largo cabello, apelmazado por la sangre, impedía ver su rostro, a su alrededor habían pequeños y resplandecientes fragmentos de metal, sus horquillas habían quedado reducidas a un polvo fino. Más allá podía distinguir un bulto oscuro, tendido en medio de la calle al igual que él e Inoue; Chad estaba rodeado por una alfombra de sangre que se extendía más con cada segundo, sus brazos sólo eran grotescos muñones sanguinolentos. Ishida, él había desaparecido, se lo habían llevado. Maldito Renji, el bastardo también formaba parte de toda esa locura.

Su visión comenzó a fallar perdiendo la agónica imagen de sus amigos, mientras la lluvia limpiaba sus heridas y finalmente un aplastante peso lo venció, su cabeza cayó rendida, y nuevamente veía el piso. Lo golpeó con sus puños

_¿Por qué?_ ¿_Por qué?_

Sólo ese interrogante asaltaba su mente. ¿Por qué sucedía esto?¿Por qué fue débil? ¿Por qué ella...?. Sintió sus pisadas y su delgada sombra proyectarse sobre él. Se obligó a verla, debía mirarla, su propio orgullo se lo exigía. Levanta la cabeza.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como tantas veces lo habían echo, sólo que esta vez no se reconocieron. Eran ajenos el uno al otro, dos desconocidos.

Sus ojos irradiaban odio, el más profundo, el más hiriente, la calidez de esos ojos avellana se había perdido y la fuerza que alguna vez inundó esa mirada ahora sólo le dedicaba el desprecio por su traición.

—¿Tienes miedo? –musitó la joven.

Sus ojos eran impenetrables, carentes de su brillo azulado, sólo trasmitían determinación, una fría e inamovible firmeza que nada tenía que ver con la shinigami que el chico conocía, pero que en ese momento le indicaba que ella no se detendría hasta finalizar su cometido.

Y su último objetivo era él.

—No –mintió.

Una mueca adornó su pálida faz, una sonrisa lenta que curvó ligeramente sus finos labios.

—Siempre fuiste un tonto... ¿verdad Ichigo?

Lo último que vio fue un destello blanco abatiendo sobre él, acompañado de un intenso frío, mezclado con la tibieza de su propia sangre.

**---***---**

**Holaaa, bueno esta historia tiene más de un año juntando polvo en el archivero, la verdad la había abandonado (contra mi voluntad), pero la idea me seguía carcomiendo la cabeza, asi que me dije "a la mierd, continua con éste delirio y dale vida a tus sueños ichirukistas" (palabras más, palabras menos). Se daran cuenta que es mi primer trabajo y está en desarrollo todavía, pero estoy abierta a las críticas (con respeto, aca no hablamos de la madre de nadie). En fin la decision final sera de los que lean esto, si les interesa pongo todo mi empeño y si no, finalmente me dedicare a estudiar como tendría que estar haciendo ahora, digan que si!! me pongo a llorar con sólo ver todo lo que tengo para leer T_T. **

**Ah para los que se pregunten WTF??!! sólo puedo decirles que espero haber captado su interes y asi continuen leyendo XD. Desde ya muchisimas gracias por leer!!**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
